Thank you
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: Rei wants to give her thanks to Johan, when he saved her life. After all, it did mean something, didn't it?


Well, this is my first GX Story in a while. Three monthes. I really like the Johan and Rei pairing, so I thought "why not make a one shot story for them?" Anyway, I hope this worked out, I'm not really sure what was going on in my mind at the time, but it sounded alright to me. And besides, if a ceiling fell on your back, I'm pretty sure that would hurt. Seriously.

Anyway, no flames please. Everything else is acceptable. I don't own Yugioh GX or its characters. They belong to the person who created them. I only own the one shot.

Happy readings ^-^

* * *

_"She must be pretty out to not notice all the commotion." _

Truth be told, she had been aware of the noise and commotion around her. But why hadn't she opened her eyes? She remembered Johan, jumping over her, protecting her from the debris, or so Judai had told her. In her mind, she knew she had to tell Johan thank you.

She had originally planed to tell him right after she awoke from her fever sleep, but then he and Judai went out to go stop Marcel, so she didn't get her chance to.

The second time she wanted to, was after they got back from the other dimension. She had looked around and asked people where he was, but all she got were uncomfortable looks and Asuka later telling her that Johan never came back.

And the third time she wanted to say thanks was when Judai returned from wherever he had been, and everything was back to normal. She had heard that the transfer students were returning back to their schools, so she decided she would tell him as everyone was saying good bye. Unfortunately, she had slept in late that morning, and by the time she reached the docks where everyone else was, it was too late.

Rei had heard many times that third time's the charm, but she was determined to tell him thanks tonight. It was the third years graduation party, and Johan had arrived to watch, so this was the perfect opportunity to tell him. Problem was, she had to find him first. It shouldn't have been hard. Not many people had blue hair, but there were so many people there.

After an hour so or looking, she finally found him. He was standing near the table, drinking some punch, and calmly watching the graduates and other students. Rei smiled, straightened her uniform and went over to him.

"Hey Johan!" She called out.

He looked up at her, his emerald eyes lit up at the sound of her voice. He grinned at her.

"Oh, hi Rei."

She gave him a smile, and fixed her uniform. Again. She didn't know why, but when she was near Johan, she felt comfortable with him. He always seemed calmed and relaxed about everything. Much like Judai.

"Can I help you with something?"

She blushed, feeling a little stupid to momentarily forget why she was here in the first place. Brushing a strand of hair from her face, she answered him.

"I came here to say thanks."

"Thanks? For what?"

If Johan wasn't a friend of hers, Rei might have smacked herself in the forehead for his forgetfulness.

"You saved my life. When I was sick."

Johan's face lit up with recognition.

"You mean that day? I was only trying to help." he answered honestly.

Rei persisted on.

"I could have gotten injured, but you took the blow. That wasn't nothing."

Johan thought for a moment. He did save her, but he wasn't expecting her to actually go out of her way to thank him. After all, he was only doing what anyone else would have done.

"I'm flattered and all," he said "But I was only doing what anyone else would have done."

Rei took another step towards him.

"Look, to me, it wasn't nothing. Accept my thanks or not, but it did mean something."

She turned around and began to walk away. She noticed Asuka giving her strange looks. Probably due to her pink face, but right now she didn't care. She had done what she came to do, and now it was time to move on.

Before she could get any farther, a hand gently grabbed her wrist. Turning around, she saw it was Johan.

"Now hold on a minute," he said "I never said I wasn't accepting your thanks."

She looked at him in the eyes, and for a moment, she thought she felt a connection. She felt her blush slightly darken.

"But...you said it didn't mean anything. That anyone else would have done it."

"Well...yes, I did." He said, now feeling a blush come onto his face.

Rei thought for a moment, thinking about his words. She gave a smile when she reached a conclusion.

"You're wrong Johan. Not everybody would have done it."

Johan thought about that, realizing she had a point. Some people wouldn't have the guts to to defend someone while having a ceiling fall on your back. That had hurt. A lot.

"Well Rei, I suppose you have a point. Not everyone would have done that."

Rei beamed, now satisfied that her point came across to him. She felt glad that her stubbornness had some good qualities. She gave him another smile.

"Well, I suppose I should do something to thank you. Actions do speak louder than words."

Johan stood there for a moment. He stopped thinking when the song that was playing stopped and another song, a slow song, began to play. He let go of her wrist, and took her hand. She looked curious at his gesture. He gave her a smile.

"You can thank me by giving me this dance."

And he pulled her onto the dance floor, placing his arms on her waist. She placed her arms around his neck. For a moment, she considered a romantic relationship between them. But that was only an idea. He probably had another interest in mind, and she was still in love with Judai. And after all, this was only repayment to his actions a few months before. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

Well, I hope that went okay. Review please


End file.
